


5 Times Ed Realised Something About Roy (+1 Time Roy Realised Something About Ed)

by HIKARI1SWEETS



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 5+1 Things, Because of course he does, Ed Swears, Family, Gen, Hurt Edward Elric, Hurt Roy Mustang, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Parental Roy, Parental Roy Mustang, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family, because I love making him suffer (:, but only slightly - Freeform, no beta we die like hughes, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIKARI1SWEETS/pseuds/HIKARI1SWEETS
Summary: To Ed, Roy Mustang had always been a bit of an open book. Someone who was as he appeared which was a narcissistic, arrogant, flirtatious, inconsiderate, lazy bastard. Except maybe one coincidental meeting with a biological sister Ed didn't know Roy had might change that.----Basically, an excuse for me to write the two of them in a fic.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Original Female Character, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang & Original Female Character(s), Roy Mustang & Team Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	5 Times Ed Realised Something About Roy (+1 Time Roy Realised Something About Ed)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to put a disclaimer that I have not watched FMA in a LOONNGGGG time so if the characters are doc I am really sorry please don't be mad ;-; Other than that enjoy!

Ed blinked. Once, twice, thrice- oh would you look at that he blinked again. 

Shaking his head slightly Ed all but stared at the woman standing in front of Colonel Bastards desk who only offered him a sweet smile. The woman was around 5 foot 6 inches in height with long black hair that flowed freely down her back, pale skin and matching black eyes, she wore the male standard issue Military uniform along with the military issued boots. Looking to Mustang for some sort of explanation Ed was surprised to see the surprisingly blank look on his that could almost pass of as cordial. That is of course if you weren’t Edward Elric who had spent enough time with the man to notice the cold anger hard-pressed beneath the older man’s cool façade. 

“You must Edward Elric right? The famed Fullmetal Alchemist and you must be his little brother Alphonse Elric.” The woman spoke with an airy voice that put Edward on edge because the kindness in her tone did not at all match the look in her eyes. 

“Yeah what of it? Who are you supposed to be?” Again, with that sweet close-eyed smile that somehow seemed condescending on her features. 

“Fullmetal meet Colonel Amelia Mustang, Head of Interrogations and…my sister.” Oh, okay – wait what?!

“YOU HAVE A SISTER?!” Roy cringed and Amelia’s smile seemed to widen as she extended a hand in greeting. 

“He has many but I am the only one biologically related -,” 

“Unfortunately.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Amelia continued on ignoring her brother’s comment with only the sharpening of her gaze being the only indicator that she had heard him. Edward took her hand hesitantly as he looked between the two siblings specifically at Roy who met his gaze silently and seemed to tell the boy to go along with it. 

“Uh, um yeah you too.” 

Alphonse on the other hand shook her hand only to be met with a curious stare and he had to say he could kind of see the family resemblance. Both of them had this intense kind of stare that pierced straight through you, unravelling you layer by layer except Amelia’s gaze was a lot more cold and analytical, as if she were dissecting an experiment whereas Roy’s stare felt more like he was seeing you in your entirety like he was looking at you flaws and all but still accepted you. Speaking of the two, Alphonse could tell from the moment him and his brother walked in that there was tension between the duo and not the I’m-angry-with-you-because-you-annoyed-me kind of tension that was to be expected of siblings but a deeply-rooted hatred and resentment that seemed to have stem from some unknown cause.

“Well, it’s been fun seeing you again little brother and for you two let’s get along okay?” And with that the strange enigma of a woman all but waltzed out of the room and with her exit all of the tension in the room and Roy’s shoulders. 

“Um, excuse me Colonel, sir.” 

Roy hummed.

“I-is she really your sister?” Roy sighed harshly, running a hand through his inky black hair as he gazed at the ceiling eyes flickering with an unknown emotion before a cool mask slid into place. 

“Yes, yes she is and you two would be wise to stay away from her.” Ed raises a brow at that.

“Why? She seems harmless enough.” Surprising the brothers Mustang snorted, cruel and unrestrained as a dark look crossed his face like a storm cloud, dark and foreboding. 

“There’s a reason Satan disguised himself as a snake when he went to tempt Eve, Ed.”


End file.
